The C Word
by cold.december.night
Summary: "Molly didn't look happy when Sherlock walked into her office on a stormy Tuesday morning. A tingling of dread bubbled into his stomach, he didn't have time for unhappy people." * Now Complete*
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Sad really. *sigh* I hope you enjoy, it is a touchy subject and I tried to do  
as much research as I could while writing it so I hope that it is accurate. Please review!

* * *

** The C Word: Part One**

Molly didn't look happy when Sherlock walked into her office on a stormy Tuesday morning. A tingling of dread  
bubbled into his stomach, he didn't have time for unhappy people. He needed to get the case solved for Lestrade.  
An innocent man's life depended on it. She was staring down at a piece of paper and rubbing her forehead.

Sherlock tried to think of the best way to approach her when the young woman happened to glance up. She  
looked at him with a forced smile that didn't quiet meet her eyes. Molly got up from her seat, she was wringing  
her hands together nervously. To Sherlock's relief she didn't seem like she wanted to talk about whatever was  
really wrong.

"You're here to see Mrs. Parker! I will go get her ready for you" Molly voice was far too bright and she acted like  
she didn't want in Sherlock's company for long. She rushed around her desk catching her foot on the leg. She  
caught herself and let out a nervous giggle.

"Silly me" She said softly before rushing out of the office. Sherlock watched her go before his curiosity got the  
best of him. He glanced over at the letter she had read and saw that it wasn't a letter at all. It was test results,  
and not good ones.

Sherlock looked through the window to see Molly struggling to pull Mrs. Parker's obese body out of a freezer.  
He frowned at the feeling of worry nibbling at his brain. Sherlock quickly pushed the worry back to  
the dark place where he normally kept his emotions locked up tight.

"Sherlock?" Molly poked her head around the corner, he watched her eyes twitch to the paper on the desk. He  
hadn't moved closer so she looked at him with a relieved smile.

"Your date is waiting" Sherlock rolled his eyes, that was probably a true statement. The only dates he went on  
was work related.

"Go get her tiger" Sherlock looked at Molly, her eyes were too bright and her smile too forced. She was trying  
too hard to hide the truth. Sherlock snorted and walked past her and to Mrs. Parker's bloated body.

"What kind is it?" Sherlock asked as he leaned over Mrs. Parker. The question not only surprised Molly but  
himself as well. He studied Mrs. Parkers bruised forehead while waiting for an answer. It was in the notes that  
Mrs. Parker had drowned, he just needed to figure out if it was an accident like her husband said or a murder.

"What...what do you mean?" Sherlock scoffed, he grew closer to Mrs. Parker's face until he was almost touching her.

"Cancer, what type of cancer is it?" He poked at the bruise and frowned, it didn't look like someone had hit her.

"Ovarian" She said softly, of course she should have known that Sherlock would figure it out. He had probably read  
her results on her desk. Sherlock didn't even glance her way. Instead the detective moved down the body, her hands  
had scrapes on them and her ankle obviously broken.

"Hysterectomy and chemo?" Sherlock could see the sad look on her face out of the corner of his eyes. She  
looked so uncomfortable standing there, it was obviously the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Yes" She replied, Sherlock didn't look at her once but that was just his way. That man could probably focus on  
forty things at once and not lose track.

"It was an accident" Sherlock sounded so sad that Molly couldn't hold back the smile. A real one this time.  
Sherlock shook his head, why couldn't it be more complicated than this.

"She was trying to wear too high of heels for her body type, not to mention the osteoporosis made her ankles week.  
She rolled her right ankle, hit her head on the side of the pool before fall in and drowning." Sherlock watched Molly's  
face, she wasn't surprised. She must had already come to the same conclusion.

"When is your surgery?" Sherlock asked pulling his medical gloves off, Molly didn't really look at him. Instead she  
stared at a spot right behind his head.

"Friday" The two stayed in an uncomfortable silence until Sherlock just turned to walk out of the morgue. He left a  
confused and sad Molly to put the body back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Friday came entirely too soon for Molly, she too two days off before the surgery to get her flat ready. She decided  
that it was best that she stay in the living room where everything was centrally located. When you do not have family,  
you tend to learn the easiest way to take care of yourself. Molly had friends but none that she felt close enough to  
inconvenience in such a way.

Molly was in pre-op waiting for anesthetist to get her ready. Molly was scared and as she looked at the empty  
chair beside her bed the fear grew worse. It would seem that she was to go through this whole thing alone. She  
let out a long breath, she should have been used to the idea. Molly had been alone since her mother died, that  
had been almost ten years ago.

"Can we just go in for a moment?" Molly closed her eyes at the sound of John begging in the hallway. She wasn't  
happy at the idea of seeing them, she didn't know if she had it in her to be cheerful.

"Molly?" Her eyes pop open at the sound of Sherlock's voice, she could still hear John out in the hall begging.  
She knew Sherlock would just walk in, he didn't feel the need to ask any permission from anyone.

"Sherlock! You didn't have to come" Sherlock plopped down in the empty chair, she took a deep breath and  
forced a smile. "I am glad you did though"

"It was John's idea." He said studying the paper on the walls with a look of disdain. Molly felt her heart drop, and  
her smile faltered but only for a second. Sherlock of course noticed it but he chose not to say anything. Instead he  
looked at the door before inching to the edge of the seat.

"I wanted to ask you a question. I have to do so before John arrives, he doesn't think I should ask" Molly looked  
at him, she was absently playing with the IV that was in her arm. She motioned for him to go ahead. There was  
really no telling what he was going to ask.

"Do you think I could have your ovaries? I mean after they everything they need to do." Molly's mouth popped open,  
she studied his face. He was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were wide with hope. If she was dealing with  
anyone else she would have thought it was a joke, but this was Sherlock Holmes.

"Uh...I...I guess so. I will ask the doctor" Sherlock smiled as John walked in with the anesthetist. It was a  
woman about the same height as John, with dark hair and caramel eyes. John was in flirt mode but the woman  
was clearly un interested.

"Hello Molly, I am Dr. Monroe. Are you ready?" Molly nodded, she was lying. She didn't want to do it, she  
was scared out of her mind. Molly felt pressure on her right hand and looked at it in surprise.

"You will be alright Molly" Sherlock said softly, he squeezed her hand and stood up. He moved away to let John come  
over to her. John looked at her pale face and frowned.

"He asked you didn't he?" Molly didn't acknowledge the question, she wouldn't tell on Sherlock. If anything she was  
loyal. John shook his head and kissed her cheek.

"We will see you when you wake" Dr. Monroe took John's place and put something in her IV. Before she knew it Molly was asleep,  
her last thought was of Sherlock and surprise that he looked worried.

* * *

**I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Nothing too harsh please, thank you for reading it! **


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. :(

* * *

**The C Word: Part Two**

Sherlock would never admit it but the thought of Molly Hooper going in to surgery worried him. He was  
sitting with John in the waiting room, John was trying to talk to him but all he could concentrate on was  
Molly. The consulting detective didn't like it. He stood up suddenly and started to walk toward the exit.

"Sherlock? Where are you going?" Sherlock turned to John, his stare was intense. "I'm bored"

Sherlock knew John would be angry and call him selfish but he needed to get away. He needed to think  
about what he was feeling. He cared for Molly, she was after all his friend, but there was something else.  
Something deeper that needed some investigating. He needed his violin.

When Sherlock got home he climbed the stairs quietly, he didn't want Mrs. Hudson to ask questions. He  
closed the door behind him with a click before going over to his chair and sitting down. Sherlock reached  
over and grabbed his violin, he didn't use his bow instead he ran his slender fingers across the strings.  
He would softly pluck one every so often.

Sherlock put his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Instantly his mind filled with memories of  
Molly. The way she looked, the way she smelled, and most of all the way she saw him.  
Sherlock thought about the time before his fall. Molly saw the real him, she knew right away something  
was wrong. Even John, who he lived with, didn't catch on.

Sherlock opened his eyes, he was being ridiculous, there was no reason he should be entertaining this.  
Molly would be just fine and they would carry on as before, nothing more. He didn't need a distraction in  
his life, he was married to his work.

Sherlock took a deep breath, he had nothing to keep him chaotic thoughts from raging inside his head. His mind  
slipped back to Molly again, did she have someone to take care of her when went home? Of course not, she was  
an only child and both parents were dead.

Sherlock picked up his mobile and texted John.

_**Molly should recover here -SH**_

_**You sure? -JW**_

_**Of course, it is the only logical solution -SH**_

_**Solution to what? -JW**_

_**To the situation. Molly will be alone and since she is recovering from major surgery she  
should not be alone. Obviously -SH**_

_**OOOKAY? -JW**_

Sherlock got up from his chair and went toward his room. If Molly was going to recover at 221B Bakers  
Street, she needed to be comfortable. Sherlock's room was the best option, there were no stairs to  
climb and he didn't sleep enough to miss it.

The detective spent a while making sure the room was in the ideal condition to make Molly happy. He moved the  
bed close to the window so she could see outside, and he cleared a direct path to the door so that she wouldn't  
trip if she needed to use the bathroom.

Sherlock stared at his room with a frown, he was putting too much thought into this. His eyes glanced the around as  
a sudden thought rammed to the forefront of his constantly racing thoughts.

Sherlock was romantically interested in Molly. The man stumbled to his bed and sat down, he leaned  
his forearms against his knees trying to control his rapid breathing. This wasn't right. The idea unnerved him,  
how did that happen? He thought of her smile and the way that it brightened up her face.  
He frowned, he didn't like feeling like this. He didn't like having feelings.

_**Molly is out of surgery. Doctors said she should recover fine. Cancer was in Stage 2, they took it all. -JW **_

Sherlock stared at his phone, he wanted to race over to the hospital, but he didn't. He needed to think about this more.  
Sherlock wasn't the dating type, he would only hurt her in the end.

_**The doctor said she will stay in the hospital for a couple days. Are you sure you want her to stay  
at Bakers St.? -JW **_

_**Yes -SH**_

_**Are you coming back to the hospital? -JW**_

* * *

Thank you for still reading this, I am so sorry it was so short. This chapter took a lot of energy. Sherlock is so darn to write  
and I can only imagine how crazy his thought process is especially when it comes to feelings.  
If you noticed it was a little jumpy and chaotic, it is supposed to be. :) Please let me know what you think.


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. It is a good thing I don't, things would get weird for Sherlock, fast.**

* * *

**The C Word: Part Three**

Pain, that was the first thing Molly thought about when she woke up. Her vision was blurry as she tried to focus on objects around her.

"I am glad to see your awake Ms. Hooper. Would you like some ice chips?" Molly, aware of the dryness of her mouth, nodded. Her  
tongue felt like lead and her throat hurt. When she mentioned this in a groggy and slurred voice the nurse said it was normal and  
gave her the ice.

"We're going to keep you here until you wake up completely then you're going to be moved to a private room. " Molly blinked repeatedly  
to try and get her eyes in to focus. She hated waking up from anesthesia, it always made her feel weird.

"Are you in any pain?" Molly nodded, pain didn't seem like the right word for it. It seemed too simple, too nice. While it felt like someone had  
ripped her stomach out and forgot to put it back. Molly sucked on a piece of ice, she blinked several for times and finally  
the clock on the wall came into focus.

"My chest hurts" Her voice was slurred and she could barely get her mouth to say the words. The nurse smiled at her. "The Doctor put  
the port in while you were under"

Molly vaguely remembered something about a port, the doctor said it would make it easier to administer the chemotherapy. Molly  
glanced down at her chest and where there was a gauze covered area with what looked like IV tubes hanging out. That was going  
to be hard to hide.

"Ah, Ms. Hooper your awake!" Molly's head moved towards the doctor's voice. Dr. van Doornink was a tall man with broad  
shoulders. He had salt and pepper hair and ice blue eyes, and he was still dressed in his theatre clothes.

"The surgery was a little more extensive than we first planned" Dr. van Doornink explained in his faintly accented English.

"Your cancer was in stage 2 which means it has spread out of the ovaries in to your uterus and lymph nodes, . I removed all your  
ovaries, uterus, and lymph nodes in the area. I also put the port in so that you won't have to be put under again. Do you have  
any questions?" Dr. van Doornink put his arms around his back and waited , he could tell by the look in her eye she was still trying to  
think straight.

"When do I start Chemotherapy?" She asked, she had heard horror stories and it scared her. "Not yet, we want you to recover for  
at least a week before we do anything"

"When will I be able to return to work?" Dr. van Doornink sighed, he looked down at her file and frowned.

"For the first two weeks I don't want you doing much of anything. You can get up and walk around when you feel ready but nothing  
more strenuous than that. After your two-week appointment I will decide then call then. If I release you back to work it will  
be under limited restrictions, there will be no lifting and you will sit down as much as possible. No sex until after I release you" Molly's  
drug induced mine processed all the information slowly, when she got to the sex part she felt her cheeks burn. He won't have to worry  
about that.

"Now get some rest Nurse Piper will take care of you" Dr. van Doornink gave her a smile and walked up, she looked at the nurse who  
putting something in her IV.

"This will take the edge off the pain" Molly nodded and closed her eyes, it was funny how you could be so tired when you slept most of the day.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sherlock practically ran in to John as he entered the hospital. The doctor had just come out of the gift shop carrying a beautiful bouquet of  
wild flowers. Sherlock turned and thought maybe he should get Molly something.

"They are transporting her to a room. I will wait for you out here while you go get her something" John said before shoving the detective  
into the gift shop. Sherlock stumbled in and looked around, tiny shop was full of flowers, balloons and all the other kind of things sick people  
could want. He didn't want to just get her anything, it had to be perfect and it had to be Molly. Candy was out of the question, he  
wanted something she could keep for a while, and a card just seemed inadequate.

Sherlock had almost given up hope when his eyes landed on a stuffed mouse, it was big enough for her to snuggle with large brown eyes  
and a pink nose. It was wearing a hospital gown that she could take off if she wanted. He walked over and put a hand on its soft, plush  
head. It was pretty expensive but he couldn't pass it up.

"I need you to do me a favor" Sherlock said walking out with the mouse in his arms. John raised an eyebrow in question. It was never a  
good thing when Sherlock Holmes asked for favors.

"Give this to Molly but don't tell her it was from me. I don't want her to get any ridiculous ideas" Sherlock hated the way his voice sounded so  
cold, but this was for her own good. Maybe he shouldn't have bought the stupid mouse at all.

"Ok" John took the mouse without asking any more questions, instead the two men walked in silence to room 394. John paused right  
outside the door, but Sherlock opened it and walked right in. It wouldn't bother him if she was indecent, he would probably enjoy it. He smiled  
to himself at the thought.

The smile faded when he saw Molly laying still in the bed. She was pale and she looked so tiny in the middle of the bed. That wasn't really  
upset him, what did it was the amount of machines they had hooked to her. He felt a hand touch his back and he quickly snapped out of,  
whatever that was.

"She looks so vulnerable" John whispered, Sherlock quickly made a bee line to the only chair in the room. John rolled his eyes and went to  
set the flowers up in the window sill.

"Those are beautiful" Her voice was gravely and both men turned to look at her. John smiled widely before going and sitting at the edge  
of her bed.

"This is from Sherlock" He said setting the mouse beside her, she looked at it then to Sherlock, who was staring daggers at his best friend.  
She gave him a weak smile before studying the mouse.

"Thank you Sherlock" Molly tried to clear her throat but the action caused a sharp, dagger like pain through her stomach. She groaned  
and laid her head back against the pillow. Sherlock sent a worried look at John but the doctor seemed upset by it.

"What are they giving you for the pain Molly?" She slid her other hand out to show a small button, "A morphine pump"

Molly looked at John, she thought of the man as an older brother. Her face crumpled and the tears began to flow. She didn't want to  
break down but her mind was foggy from the drugs and she was hurting to bad to hide it.

"It hurts so bad" She groaned, Sherlock watched as John reached over and grabbed a tissue. He felt jealous of his friend. Jealous that he  
could comfort her as easily as that, he watched as John wiped her tears and pushed her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"I know it hurts. It will get better. " Molly slip a shaking hand up to her face, she couldn't be more embarrassed that she broke down. She snuck a  
look at Sherlock, who was looking out the window with a tight expression on his face.

"Sherlock and I have decided that when your released you're going to stay at Bakers Street. You don't need to be alone" Normally Molly  
would have fought it but the thought of going back to her flat alone and in pain didn't please her. She looked at Sherlock and saw a twitch  
in his mouth but he still didn't look at her.

They stayed for a little while longer until the nurse came in and kicked them out. Molly needed her rest, she had said and assured them  
both that the staff would take care of their Molly. John came over and gave Molly a small kiss on the forehead followed by Sherlock. The  
tall man bent down and placed a small, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I am glad you are alright" He said softly, Molly's eyes were dilated but he wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or the medicine.  
"Thank you for the mouse"

Sherlock stepped away and left the fragile woman behind without so much as a second look.

* * *

**Sorry if Sherlock seems a little cold but I don't see him as the type of guy to just suddenly throw himself at her, so it might take some time.  
He is special and needs someone to beat it into this head I believe. To EVERYONE who reviewed, thank you so much. You do not know how  
amazing it was to read what you think. Please continue to give me your input. :o)**


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: Character Not mine :(

* * *

**The C Word: Part Four**

A week passed before the doctor felt Molly was well enough to go home. Her incision had looked little angry and he didn't want to take chances. So with armed with an appointment that following Monday to start her chemotherapy, John and Sherlock took Molly home. It was, for the most part, an uneventful journey.

That was until the cabby hit a nasty bump causing Molly to cry out, Sherlock called the man an idiot and John had to try to keep from laughing. It was so obvious to John that Sherlock loved Molly, he just wished the man would realize it and do something about it.

When they arrived at 221B Mrs. Hudson had the door and was waiting for them. She was smiling wide as the two men helped Molly up the stairs without too much pain. Of course it could have been Sherlock's arm around her waist that made her feel so good. Mrs. Hudson went ahead of them and had set up a tea-tray in Sherlock's room.

"Get her in the room then go away" Once Molly was inside Mrs. Hudson shooed them off, Sherlock looked as though he was going to protest but John grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"She is going to help her change" Sherlock's head snapped back toward the door, "What if she falls? Mrs. Hudson is not very strong" John snorted and climbed the stairs to his room, followed by Sherlock.

"Did you retrieve Toby? Molly will want to see him" Sherlock asked and was rewarded by a soft meow coming from John's room. Sherlock actually like cats, they were solitary creatures that only wanted attention when they were ready for it. If he were ever to get a pet, though very unlikely, he would probably get a cat.

"I was just going to get him. Would you like to take him to her?" Sherlock shook his head, it had been his idea but again he didn't want to encourage feelings from Molly. It was bad enough that he got her that damn mouse. She slept with the bloody thing.

"Fine but if she gets so excited that she happens to give me a kiss then I am going to enjoy it." Sherlock glared at John, instead of taking the cat, the detective turned and left the room. John rolled his eyes when he heard the front door slam shut.

"One day he will grow up, at least I hope he will" Toby mewed in response. "I'm glad you agree"

John took the cat down stairs, he knocked softly on the door. He entered when he heard Molly's voice beckoning him to enter. She was laying in Sherlock's bed dressed in a white nightgown with pink flowers.

"Toby!" She explained happily, John let go of Toby he jumped up on the bed and curled up beside Molly. He had obviously be missed his mum.

"Where did Sherlock go?" John shrugged and sat down on the bed beside her. "Molly, I want you to treat 221B as your home for as long as your here. Beware there are body parts hidden away everywhere"

"I know, I gave them to him" Molly smiled stroking Toby's back and John couldn't help but laugh. Those two were meant for each other. If Sherlock could find a woman who didn't mind the body parts around the house, let alone supply them, he needed to marry her as soon as possible.

"What is he going to do without you at St. Barts?" John watched as Molly's grin fade. He hadn't meant forever but the possibility was there. Molly could actually die from this dreadful disease.

"He will find someone else to get the parts" Molly's voice was too positive, she was upset and John had made her that way.

"Molly, I mean while you were away, not permanently" Molly shook her head and laid a hand on his forearm. She gave him a small smile, a read one.

"I know Jon" John let out a long breath and got up from the bed. "I am going to make dinner, any special requests?"

X-X-X-X

Sherlock didn't get home until after midnight. He had decided to help with a small case, it was too easy but Sherlock needed a distraction. The flat was quiet and dark when he walked in, he was relieved. John was probably in bed so he snuck into his room to check on Molly. Her face was scrunched up, from what Sherlock could tell she wasn't having a good dream.

Sherlock sat down on the edge of the bed, he reached over and soothed her brow. She was so beautiful and it killed Sherlock to act so indifferent to her. It was for her own good though, she deserved someone better than himself. A pair of soft footsteps came walking down the stairs from John's room.

"Will she be alright?" He asked the doctor who was leaning against the door jamb. He heard John's sigh from where he was sitting.

"It's really up to her and how hard she is willing to fight. Medicine can only heal the body, sometimes it's the spirit that dies first" Sherlock studied Molly's face. She looked peaceful now, her lips were even turned up in an almost smile. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Fight Molly, Fight hard for me" John watched in amazement at a rare glimpse of Sherlock's humanity. The detective stood up, he smoothed out his clothes and then walked out of the room. Neither of them saw the bigger smile on Molly's face or her open eyes as she watched them walk out of the room.

"You do care" John remarked as he put the kettle on, Sherlock leaned against the counter, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Of course I care! I'm not a robot" The younger man snapped, "No I mean you really care for her"

Sherlock shook his head, he didn't really want to get into this now. He could tell that John wasn't going to let it go that easily though.

"Yes, I care for her. That is why I keep her so far away. John, I wasn't made for relationships" Sherlock looked at the doorway to his room, he hung his head.

"I will only hurt her in the end" He said softly before heading to the couch, "You should probably let Molly decide for herself if your worth it"

"Goodnight John!"

* * *

**I am so sorry about the awkwardness in this chapter. I tried and TRIED to get it right but for some reason this chapter was heck for me to write. It could have been the raging headache I have been fighting since yesterday. Please review I will be very glad! **


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: I wished I owned the characters but I don't more brilliant people do.

* * *

**The C Word: Part 5**

Monday came too soon for Molly Hooper, it was almost time for her appointment and she was sitting in the kitchen fully dressed waiting for John to get home. He said he would be there and help her to the doctors but the thought did little to ease her thundering heart or racing mind. She had heard so many horror stories about chemo and she knew it was petty but the thought of losing her hair made her mad. She knew it was really an emotion to cover her fear but at the moment she didn't care.

"Are you ready to go?" Molly looked at Sherlock and blinked in surprise, he wasn't supposed to be home. In fact he had made it very clear that he wanted to spend as little of time in her presence as possible. Molly thought back at the night she heard John and himself talking, he had said he cared for her but he had been as cold as ever with her.

"Where is John?" She asked softly, she knew that beyond the cold exterior he cared but she didn't know if she had the time or the energy to play his games. Sherlock grabbed her coat from the stand and helped her get up from her chair. The pain was getting better but she still had trouble doing normal things. "He got called away, some kind of emergency".

The truth was that Sherlock wanted to go, he wanted to go with Molly for the first treatment. John of course understood this without Sherlock having to ask and made up an excuse that he had to work. Sherlock didn't have a choice then, someone had to go with Molly and since John was busy it had he had to go.

"Oh, alright." She said softly, she allowed Sherlock to help her into her coat and help her down the stairs. If she wasn't breathless from over exerting herself, she was convinced the hand on the small of her back would have done the same thing.

The ride to the hospital was in silence, she was too anxious to try to make conversation. Besides Sherlock didn't look really up too any. Molly turned her attention to the things going on outside the Cab. People were going on with their normal Monday routines, how she wished she was one of them. She felt her eyes begin to burn and tried to keep the tears at bay. She sniffled and was surprised to feel Sherlock take her hand.

Molly looked down then toward Sherlock who was still staring out the window, there were times when that man took her by surprise. He always acted like she didn't matter, now she knew it wasn't true. She knew she matter to him, but he was too scared to let the feelings show.

When they arrived to at the hospital, Sherlock went and got a wheel chair. She wanted to protest but the thought of walking in to the hospital on shaky legs didn't appeal to her. So she sat down on the chair and let Sherlock push her inside.

"I'm scared" She said softly, more to herself than Sherlock but the man responded anyway. "I know".

He wanted to add that he was scared too but the words wouldn't leave his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Instead he pushed her to the cancer centre and together they waited for her name to be called. Molly took out a book that she had brought and Sherlock retreated inside his mind.

It was maybe twenty minutes when Molly was finally taken back a room, the nurse looked at Sherlock questioningly but didn't say anything. She just pushed Molly back with Sherlock following behind them.

"First of all my name is Emily Parkinson, I know as a nurse I'm supposed to go my Nurse Parkinson but I prefer you to call me Emily." Molly smiled, she liked the woman in front of her. She had wild curly red hair pulled back into a bun. She also had kind brown eyes that put Molly at ease almost at once.

"Now the first thing were going to do is take some blood and then I will set up an IV through your port" Emily helped Molly get into the chair, it was a recliner and very comfortable. Emily motioned for Sherlock to take the chair on the other side before going to work. She got the bloody and then set the IV up .

"You may feel a little tired but that is because of the Benadryl" Molly nodded and looked over at Sherlock, he was paler than normal and she wondered if he was going to be alright.

"I will let that go for a little while then I will be back" Emily said before slipping out of the room, Molly turned her attention back to Sherlock. "Are you alright?"

Sherlock snorted and leaned his elbows on his knees, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Molly smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she really didn't know what was supposed to happen. All she knew was that he looked upset and worried, which didn't look right on him.

"I will be alright Sherlock. I am pretty good at fighting" Sherlock squinted at her, there was no way she could have heard the conversation last night. Molly didn't say anything else, she turned her head to the door to wait for the dreaded drugs to come.

An hour in to the treatment Molly had fallen asleep, Sherlock saw the frown of pain on her face and was glad for it. She was sweating and had a rosy red complexion. Sherlock had read up on the effects of the chemotherapy treatment and knew she was probably burning up now. He grabbed a wash cloth and put some cold water on it before placing it on her forehead. He hoped that it would at least make her feel a little better.

Sherlock hated seeing her go through this and he knew it would only get worse from here, he grabbed her hand and held on to it. He needed comfort, which he found odd since he wasn't the one actually going through the dread ordeal. No he was just having to watch someone he, dare he say it?, Loved. He loved Molly Hooper, the revelation nearly knocked the breath out of him.

He had never really _**loved **_anyone before, it was a completely new experience that he wasn't sure if he liked or not. He looked down at Molly's troubled face, he loved her and there was really nothing he could do about it. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone, especially Molly. She didn't need his emotional problems to be added to her more serious ones.

Sherlock sighed and pressed the cloth to her cheeks then back to forehead. He would protect the woman in that chair no matter what, even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

* * *

**And this story is emotionally draining, but I love it. This started out just as a short maybe two-part story that just grew into something longer. Thank you all who have reviewed and given me a lot of encouragement. It have been simply amazing. I am trying to get chapters up as quickly as I can. Please continue to keep reviewing, I really appreciate your comments! **


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: Still the proud owner of nothing at all.

* * *

The C Word: Part Six

The next day after a particularly hard case kept him out all night, Sherlock walked into the flat with Molly laying on the couch in her undergarments. Sherlock stared at her, his eyes focusing on the red incision that spread from her panty line to her belly button.

"I'm burning up!" She snapped before Sherlock could really say anything, the detective blinked for a few more minutes before walking into the kitchen. "I think that is a normal reaction to the chemo."

Just as the words left Sherlock's mouth a pillow sailed in to the kitchen and hit him. "I don't care if it is normal or not Sherlock Holmes! I am burning up!"

Sherlock looked down at the pillow and was surprised that she had enough energy to throw it that hard. He bent down and took it back to Molly. He knew that if she was completely unembarrassed about how she was dressed, than she wasn't feeling well. Normally Molly Hooper was completely covered. Except that one Christmas, he smiled at the memory. He had liked that dress, he knew now that he had been jealous at the thought that she was wearing it for someone else.

"What are you smiling about?" Molly pouted, she was in a bad mood and didn't think anyone else needed to be happy.

"Sherlock, why do you always feel the need to lea...whoa!" John exclaimed staring at Molly, Sherlock grabbed the pillow he just returned to Molly and threw it at John's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sherlock glared at his friend then found a blanket to drape over Molly, the woman whined about being hot again. "Avert your eyes, John"

"It just took me by surprise" John said before turning to Sherlock "Sherlock next time you leave me at a crime scene I will throttle you, do you understand me?" Sherlock was used to John handing out threats. They would scare him more if the smaller man ever actually acted on the threats.

"You were flirting and I wanted to get home, stop flirting with every female in sight and I won't leave you" John glared, he hadn't been flirting. He was trying defuse the situation with a female officer that wanted to shoot Sherlock because he called her a simple-minded woman. The doctor looked down at Molly and saw her face looked paler than normal.

"How are you feeling Molly? Besides hot?" Molly groaned and rolled on her back, "What do you two care? You went on a case and never came home. I haven't eaten since yesterday and I threw up everything else" John looked at Sherlock who was staring at the woman on the couch. They had forgotten to feed Molly, here she was trying to recover from surgery and chemotherapy and they had forgotten her. How was her staying at Baker St. helping her?

"We are sorry Molly, we're not used to having a house guest" Sherlock explained, he sat down on the couch behind her bent knees. He looked up at John, for once the detective had no idea what to do. This whole thing was completely out of his realm of thinking.

"I'm going to go get some take away" John said suddenly, he didn't want to be there anymore and food gave him a reason for leaving. Sherlock glared at him, "You can always call"

"I'm sorry I can't hear you!" John yelled running out of the door, the last thing he wanted to be part of was a sulking woman. Especially one that had every right to sulk and take her attitude out on you.

"Molly?" Molly rolled over and looked up at Sherlock, she looked tired and he wondered if she had been up all night. "Will you go get Stormaggedon for me?"

"Yes, when you tell me what the hell Stormaggedon is." Molly's lips turned up into a small smile, "The mouse you bought me"

Sherlock went to find _**Stormaggedon**_, he found the mouse in his bed and returned to Molly, "Do I want to know why the mouse has that name?"

"Do you care? Give me my mouse" Sherlock handed the mouse over to Molly who snuggled into it, she had been up all night being sick and starving. She had tried to go in to the kitchen but there wasn't any food. Unless she wanted to turn into a cannibal, which she didn't.

"I will make this up to do. What do you want? Ask for anything and I will give it to you." He said in a very serious tone, Molly turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Anything?"

"Yes Molly, anything." Molly propped her elbows behind her ignoring that the blanket slipped down a bit. "I want you to play the violin for me"

Sherlock stared at the small patch of skin showing then got up. He walked over to the violin and grabbed it, he slid the bow across the strings and the sound soothed his raging mind.

"Anything in particular?" Molly laid back down and thought about it for a moment, "No, just play."

Sherlock watched Molly, she was looking at the ceiling as she snuggled the mouse, Sherlock refused to call the thing stormaggedon, even in his own mind. He sat down in John's favorite chair so he could watch her expressions.

"This is an original" He said softly, Molly looked like a little kid all snuggled under the blanket. Sherlock began playing and he watched the tension leave Molly's body and her eyes close. He was halfway through his masterpiece when he saw Molly's mouth part and a little snore escape. He stopped playing and frowned, at least he knew how to get her to sleep now.

Sherlock watched her, she was exhausted and they weren't there to take care of her. How did he forget her?

"We should have been here for her." He stated as he heard John open the door, the doctor entered the flat with his arms full of food. "I know, I can't believe we forgot." John agreed putting the food in the kitchen.

"See why I won't make a good boyfriend? I forgot her!" Molly opened her eyes at his exclamation and frowned, "Oh shut it Sherlock. The only reason you would make a bad boyfriend is because you have convinced yourself. You just have to be yourself, if the girl really cares about you then your imperfections wouldn't matter"

Sherlock and John both stared at Molly, she looked grumpy again but was eyeing the food. Sherlock really didn't know what to say, she had heard something that he found embarrassing.

"Can I get some food? I am starving. Oh and I will need a pot for when I get sick again" Her voice the two men into action, Sherlock went on the search for a pot while John got her food on a plate. When Sherlock sat the pot beside her she looked at him.

"I think it is a little unfair that you have decided that you would make such an awful boyfriend. You should let the girl decide that." Sherlock stared into her tired eyes, "Maybe I will" He said before backing away and letting John hand her some food. Things were about to get interesting, Molly could feel it.

* * *

**This was just a filler chapter, I wanted a little light hearted fun before the torture I will put them through. Please review and I am sorry if Molly seems a little OOC, but if I had cancer and someone forgot me I would probably be a bit snappy too. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Oh and Guest if you are still reading this: Thank you for pointing that out! :)**


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me. :)

* * *

The C Word: Part Seven

During the next two weeks things got a little easier for the residents of 221B Baker St. John and Sherlock would make sure at least one of them was home with Molly . She was doing well with Chemo, yes she got nauseous and her hands and feet tingled at times. She still burned up the first two days after the treatment but in a whole she was handling it better. Until she started losing her hair.

She woke up one morning with a large clump of hair on her pillow. She cried over it for about an hour before getting up. Her eyes and nose were still red when she walked out of her temporary room.

"Why have you been crying?" Sherlock asked looking up from the lap top he was using, Toby was curled up in his lap.

"I'm losing my hair" She said sitting down at the table, she was starving and really wanted something to eat.

"Of course your losing your hair, I thought you knew that would happen" Sherlock was testy this morning, he hadn't had a good case in a couple of days. It didn't help that he could regain control over his emotion. It was like a dam that had broken, once he figured out that he loved Molly it was hard to reign the emotion in.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed and Sherlock looked up to see Molly staring at him with an upset look. "What?" Molly shook her head her bottom lip was quivering and her brown eyes swimming with tears. Sherlock looked between Molly and John clearly confused.

"Oh Sherlock go away" Sherlock got up, he had hurt Molly somehow but he was unsure as to what he did. She knew she was losing her hair, why was that such a big freaking deal?

"I'm going out" He snapped and go up from the table before heading out, John tuned to Molly and patted her hand. John would be there for Molly, just like always.

X-X-X-X

It was night fall before Sherlock returned home and when he did he wasn't in his right mind. It was obvious that the world's only consulting detective was drunk, pissed out of his mind. Molly and John were on the couch watching a movie when he stumbled in.

"What the hell Sherlock?" Sherlock had a goofy grin on his face and he made a beeline to Molly. "Molly, I love you" He slurred as he nearly fell over the coffee table, John watched as Molly's eyes widened and she didn't look happy.

"I'm going to bed" She pushed Sherlock away and got up, she didn't want anything to do with him at the moment. At least not while he was in that condition.

"Alright Sherlock let's get you to bed, you can sleep in mine" Sherlock rolled his eyes and whispered loudly, "I already told you I wasn't interested."

John rolled his eyes and helped Sherlock up the stairs, Sherlock stared at John going up the stairs. He had a confused look on his face, "What did I do wrong now? I always do something wrong"

John sighed and dumped Sherlock in his bed, the detective rolled on his back and threw his arm over his eyes. "Go to bed Sherlock." John pulled Sherlock's shoes off and grabbed a blanket, "I love her so much, It's tearing my brain apart"

John stared at Sherlock's face, he looked like a scared little boy. If his words weren't coming out slurred he would have sounded like one as well. He knew Sherlock's brain never worked like everyone else's but he never really understood to what extent. Sherlock rolled over on his side and curled up in a ball, he was asleep in seconds.

"I feel like a parent. I need a night out" John groaned before walking out of the room and down the living area. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and smiled. He met someone at the market and was hoping to secure a date but he couldn't leave Molly when Sherlock was like this.

John grabbed his mobile and dialed the number, "Mary, it's John"

John sat down on the couch and laid his head back, he smiled at the sound of Mary's voice. He knew from the moment he saw he she was special. She was smart and funny, the only downside she was a teacher. Sherlock would think she was boring. John shook his head, why did it matter what Sherlock thought? It was time for John to step out on his own again, time for John to finally live for himself.

X-X-X-X

Sherlock's head was pounding when he woke up the next morning, he rolled out of bed with a groan and looked around. He was in John's room, how had he gotten in there? Sherlock stood up and stumbled a few steps while he tried to get his bearings. What had happened last night?

Sherlock shook his head and felt a wave of nausea wave over him, he needed to get something for his head. He walked down to the kitchen and saw Molly sitting at the table, she was eating a bowl of cereal. Sherlock walked past her and went on search for paracetamol.

When Sherlock found the medicine he grabbed some water and turned to Molly. She wasn't looking at him and he tried to remembered what he did. When he finally did he groaned, had he really declared his love for her in a drunken stupor.

"I'm sorry Molly" He looked down at his water when he said it and Molly stared at her bowl of cereal. She felt the same embarrassment the she felt the night before.

"I feel like I am getting whiplash. One minute you act like you care than your cold and distant. I do this anymore. Either you care about me or you don't. I am too tired to read through your bullshit" Sherlock stopped with the glass of water almost to his mouth. He slowly lowered it and placed it on the counter"

"I'm sorry" Molly snorted, She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Stop saying that! You never used to apologize and now you just won't stop"

"Then what do you want me to say Molly?" Sherlock rubbed his face, his head hurt and he was losing his control on his thinly held anger.

"I just want the truth" Sherlock stared at Molly before losing it completely, "You want the truth? Fine" He said as he started to pace the flood.

"I love you and it scares the hell out of me! I've been so worried about losing you that I haven't been solving my cases as quickly as I should. Your always there in my head" Sherlock snapped, his head was pounding worse. Why weren't the pills working?

"You want to know why I am so cold and distant? Because I don't know what I am doing. I don't know how to love and frankly I never wanted to." Molly took a deep shaking breath, she had never seen Sherlock so worked up. Not even when he came to her for help with his death, even then he was in control.

Molly stood up slowly and crossed the kitchen, she called his name a few times before he realized she had walked over to him. He stared down at her and she was shocked at the vulnerability that she saw in them. Molly didn't like that, Sherlock was never vulnerable. He was always the strong one, the one who found the hard things and did them. He jumped off a building to save his friends for goodness sakes.

Molly reached up and touched his face and felt him stop breathing, he stared at her as she grew closer and kissed him. The action surprised them both but soon the tension left Sherlock's body, he looped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Molly could have laughed at the inexperience that the detective had shown, that was if the sensation of his lips on hers didn't leave her so breathless.

When Sherlock finally pulled away he pressed his forehead against Molly's and took a deep breath. The kiss had been completely unexpected but very enjoyable.

"About bloody time" John announced from his bed on the couch, he had watched the whole thing with a smile plastered on his face. Sherlock glared at his friend and removed his arms from around Molly's waist.

"Oh good your awake! John I need a favor" Molly said softly, she glanced at Sherlock as his body stiffened. She smiled because she knew he loved her, he may be the worst boyfriend material ever but at least now she knew for sure he loved her.

"Sure Molly, what do you need?" Molly stared at John and gave him a sad smile, "Will you shave me head?"

* * *

**I hope I did this justice, I wrote and rewrote this chapter at least four times. I tried to keep it in character for Sherlock but I know with him showing emotion it would be hard. So please excuse me if it a little OOC. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: I wished I owned it but the cards did not fall in my favor. I am just borrowing them.

* * *

The C Word: Part Eight

Molly was cold, usually she had a hard time getting cool after her chemo treatments but winter had finally arrived and with it a thin blanket of snow on the ground. Molly rubbed her hands together as she sat in St. Barts morgue. She had finally been released back to work, much to Sherlock's obvious delight. The man who was taking over for her was an idiot, according to the consulting detective. Molly smiled widely at the thought of Sherlock.

They had been an official couple for five whole days, it wasn't perfect and Sherlock still was very rude on occasion. Now though, now when he wouldn't shut up or began to say something too rude Molly would just reached over and snog him senseless and that usually worked for a minute or two.

"That really isn't right." The voice of Bama, her lab technician brought her out of her happy thoughts. Molly pulled her beanie down further on her bald head and looked at the woman who walked in. Bama was a petite woman, with long black hair and the greenest eyes Molly had ever seen. Molly still wasn't too convinced they were natural.

"What isn't right?" Molly asked as she resumed her work on the dead body in front of her. It wasn't an easy job trying to do an autopsy on a stool.

"Smiling like that during an autopsy. It is kind of creepy." Molly ignored Bama's little comment and went back to poor Mrs. Finnegan. The woman had multiple lacerations and bruising, it was obvious that she had been in an abusive relationship. Molly couldn't believe the timid old man was the one that had been the one doing it, something wasn't right.

The door to the morgue opened and she heard Bama groan from her place beside Molly. "Sherlock Holmes just came in"

It wasn't a secret that most of the staff at St. Barts couldn't stand Sherlock. He was a know it all that looked down on them every chance he got. Molly turned on her stool and smiled brightly.

"Are you here on a case?" Sherlock glanced over at her but only walked around to the other side of Mrs. Finnegan. "Yes, but I also wanted to check on you as well."

He didn't look up from the body when he said it, if he had he would have seen her cheeks become a very lovely shade of red. Bama's mouth fell open and she looked between Sherlock and Molly.

"I am doing just fine, better than Mrs. Finnegan here. I think she may was abused" Molly said sadly, Sherlock nodded causing his curls to bounce. Molly found herself wanting to fun her fingers through them. "She most definitely was. I think the abuse was what killed her. Do you see the bruising on her internal organs here?"

Molly looked to where Sherlock was pointing, she moved his hand out of the way and scooted in for a closer look. Molly put a gloved hand into the cadaver and moved the organs to where she could see them better. She had her bottom lip between her lip when she look at Sherlock again. This time he was staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"What?" Sherlock cocked his head to the side but didn't say anything instead he looked back down to the corpse.

"So we know she was abused and the abuse was what killed her. Now who did it? The husband?" Molly smiled at Sherlock, she knew he probably had it all figured out but was testing her. Just to see if she observed anything.

"No, I don't think it was the husband. Mr. Finnegan was far too timid. I did notice that he looked afraid of his daughter. I think it was her" Bama made a scoffing noise and the couple turned toward her.

"Do you have an opinion?" Bama stared in the ice-cold eyes of Sherlock before shaking her head rapidly causing a few strands of her black hair to fall out of its bun. Sherlock turned his attention back to Molly, "Close but no, it was the granddaughter."

"The granddaughter? How did you figure that out?" Sherlock smirked and came around the table to where he was standing directly behind Molly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can't give away all my secrets"

A small shiver ran through Molly at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. He had too much of an impact on her and he knew it, and enjoyed it.

"What is going on in here? Who let you in the morgue?" Sherlock growled and backed away from Molly, the man who Sherlock loathed was standing in the doorway. Thomas Johnson, he had replaced Molly while she was away and forbid Sherlock entry. Molly turned on her stool and raised, what should have been, an eyebrow.

"I did, is there something you needed Thomas?" Molly asked ignoring the death glare that Sherlock was sending Thomas. "There are no visitors during autopsies especially ones pending investigation."

"I'm the one who is investigating it, you dim wit. I think I have seen enough, Molly your appointment is tomorrow morning, correct?" Molly nodded and watched Sherlock walk past Thomas, he bumped into him on the way out.

"Molly I am going to report this! You are acting in an unprofessional way! Don't think you can get away with this just because you're sick" Thomas exclaimed, he was glaring at Molly in an almost frightening way. He was sick of Molly Hooper, ever since he came to St. Barts all he heard was how amazing Molly Hooper was. How it was just awful that she got sick. Then there was Sherlock Holmes, the man infuriated Thomas. He was an insufferable prat that thought he owned the world.

"Next time keep your boyfriend out of the morgue" Molly glared back at Thomas, this time she stood up from her stool. She stalked up to Thomas and pointed a gloved finger at him. "You have no right to tell me what to do. I am the senior forensic pathologist here, not you. I'm allowed to authorize visitors to the morgue during an autopsy. Especially if the visitor is the detective investigating the murder. Now you just bugger off"

Bama found herself amused at the scene going on in front of her. She applauded Molly for finally learning to stand up for herself. She didn't like Sherlock but Bama liked what he did for Molly's self esteem. Bama hated seeing Thomas trying to bully Molly. He looked at Molly, his mouth was opening and shutting like a fish trying to breath out of water.

"I'm going to the director about this!" Thomas growled and Molly just smiled, "Go right ahead, tell him I said Hi" With that said, Molly turned around and went back to her stool, she got up on it and continued her autopsy of Mrs. Finnegan. Molly felt great for the first time in a long time, she wasn't going to let some weasel faced man take that away from her.

* * *

**Well I am not sure where that chapter came from, I just started typing and this is what happened. I really like how it turned out though. I feel like Molly is really coming into her own, plus I had to make this Thomas guy REALLY annoying somehow. ;) got to have at least one of those characters. Please review and tell me if you like it or what you may not have liked! I am open to suggestions! (Just nothing too harsh please?) **


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: :( Not mine!

The C Word: Part Nine

_Nervous_ never seemed to be the right word for when you're waiting to hear rather your cancer is still responding to treatments or not. _Nervous _wasn't a strong enough word. Molly was scared out of her mind, frightened that all of this was for nothing and the cancer was spreading. That she would die after finally getting together with Sherlock.

"Molly stop fidgeting, it's annoying." Molly looked at Sherlock, she knew he was nervous too. She could tell because he was insulting her. She realized that the less he was friendly the more stress he was under. Just that morning he had insulted pretty much everyone he came in contact with. Molly winced at the memory of poor Mary, she was almost in tears because of some of the things Sherlock had said to her.

"You're going to have to apologize to Mary when we get home." Sherlock snorted and Molly turned to him, she put her hand on his chin and made him look at her. "You will apologize to her. She didn't know that it was an experiment that she threw away."

"It wasn't just an experiment I was trying to test an alibi. Now I am going to have to start over and the wife is going to stay in jail. I don't think she will be too happy with _Mary _either." Molly smiled, she knew Sherlock was jealous of Mary. John was _his _friend, and Sherlock didn't like to share his things.

"Hello Ms. Hooper! How are you feeling this morning?" Molly smiled at Dr. van Doornink as he walked into his office and at behind the desk. She began to pick at her nails nervously until Sherlock grabbed her hand, and ran his thumb across her knuckles. The action seemed to sooth her raging stomach.

"Tired and a little nauseous." Dr. van Doornink nodded and placed her file on his desk, he turned to Sherlock who was giving him a cold look. The doctor smiled, "I'm sorry I was unable to get the ovaries to you Mr. Holmes but the hospital has a strict procedure for those kind of things."

Sherlock let out long breath, he really didn't care about the damn ovaries. Why did everyone keep apologizing to him? What he wanted to know was if Molly was going alright.

"That doesn't matter now." Sherlock's voice was dry, Dr. van Doornink nodded and opened Molly's file and pulled out her last test results. He looked over them before handing Molly the notes, he didn't normally let patients read their own results, but Molly was a doctor herself. She understood levels in the blood and what it all meant.

Molly sat staring at the paper for a while taking it all in, she looked up at Dr. van Doornink before looking back down at the paper.

"Is this correct? Is this for real?" Sherlock watched Molly's expression, he was trying to figure out if the tears in her eyes were happy or not. Sherlock looked at the doctor who was smiling, "Molly's cancer has shrunk considerably. It is responding to treatment faster than I have ever seen. We are going to continue with treatments for the allotted time but if the cancer keeps responding like this then I have no doubt that Molly will make a complete recovery"

Molly clutched the paper to her chest with her left hand while sobbing into her right. Sherlock leaned over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Dr. van Doornink got up and walked out of the office, he wanted to give the couple to have a little privacy.

"Can you please stop crying Molly? It's bothering me." Molly pulled away from his embrace and stared up at him. The tears were still streaming down but there was a huge smile plastered to her face. Sherlock was watching her, his forehead creased in concern. He was so happy that she was responding well but there was always the chance that it would stop responding. That everything would turn pear-shaped. He found it hard to celebrate until she was completely cancer free.

"I just can't believe it!" Molly looked back down at the results, Sherlock stared at Molly he wanted to celebrate with her. He forced a smile and put a hand on the back of her neck, when she looked at him he pulled her close.

He didn't say anything before pressing his lips to hers, Molly smiled and threw her arms around his neck. It was unusual for Sherlock to initiate the kiss, she had to do it most of the time. The couple broke apart when the door opened and Dr. van Doornink came in again. He walked back to his desk and sat down.

"Like I said we will be continuing with the chemotherapy and be monitoring the cancer closely. I do want to express that you are not out of the woods yet Molly." He said continuing as if he had never left, "But like I said before I believe you have a very good chance of beating this."

Sherlock and Molly left the office both quiet until they reached the cab. Molly was biting her bottom lip and Sherlock was staring out of the window.

Molly studied Sherlock for a while, something was off with him. He didn't seem to happy about the results, she knew he didn't want her to have cancer but there was something else.

"Why aren't you happy?" She asked, Sherlock looked over at her with wide eyes. "I am happy, very happy."

"No you're not, why?" Sherlock sighed and rubbing a hand in his hair, "I just don't want to get too excited. I feel like if I do then something will happen."

Molly smiled at him, she grabbed his hand and he looked at her. "Sherlock, my cancer isn't going to stop responding because you get excited. I know you don't want to be disappointed if something happens, but please be happy, for me?"

The cab pulled up to 221B Baker street and Sherlock helped Molly out, he still hadn't answered her. He found it hard to put his logic aside, logic told him not to celebrate, not yet. He started walking toward the door and Molly stopped him.

"Well?" She asked, her breath was coming out in white puffs. Sherlock inhaled deeply, he pulled her close and wrapped his coat around her. "You're going to get sick out here."

"I'm not going in until you tell me if your excited or not." Molly's eyes were wide, her cheeks and nose were red from the cold. Sherlock's heart fell, he couldn't lie to her and he knew she wanted him to be happy for her.

"I am happy that the test results are great, but Molly I won't be able to be truly happy until your completely cancer free. There are too many things that can go wrong until them." Sherlock watched her smile falter but only for a split of a second before it grew wider. She couldn't be upset with him for being who he was. It just showed her that he loved her and was worried about her.

"I will take that. Can you at least pretend to be excited?" She asked playing with his collar, Sherlock looked at her for a moment before he got a goofy grin on his face. She had seen him use it before while trying to get information out of someone on a case.

"Thank you!" Molly reached up and gave him a quick peck before moving out of his grasp and toward the door. She turned back and looked at him with a questioning look, "I am going to go check out the Finnegan case. You go ahead and tell everyone the good news."

Molly wanted to frown, she wanted him with her but she understood his need to finish the case. Molly slipped inside, that was only one of the downfalls of dating the world's only consulting detective.

* * *

**I know things don't really go that fast in the real world but I wanted to get the story moving a little quicker. Oh and I did enjoy writing a little fluff for Molly, she deserves it. Even if it was ruined a little by Sherlock's logic. :) Wow two chapters in one night, I am on a roll! **


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the crazy old lady, Edna :)

* * *

The C Word: Part Ten

Sherlock wasn't sure where he was going, what he was sure of was that he needed to think. He hadn't completely lied when he said he needed to finish the case, he would go to see Lestrade eventually. Sherlock hated that he couldn't be comforting to Molly, he wanted to scoop her up and pretend that everything was great, that it was impossible for her to die.

Before Sherlock knew it he found himself in a park, he sat down on a bench and watched the world pass around him. There were couples walking hand in hand laughing about something. Sherlock found them ridiculous, but a somewhere deep inside he was jealous. He wanted that and with Molly. He wanted to be that man for her, of course he knew that it wasn't possible. Sherlock wasn't like most men, he was selfish and his thoughts were more often chaotic then normal.

"Excuse me dear, is someone sitting here?" Sherlock stared at the elderly woman in disdain but shook his head. The woman had white hair and more wrinkles than Sherlock ever thought was possible. She smiled a toothless grin at him and sat down far too close to him. The woman was shivering slightly which wasn't surprising since she didn't have a jacket.

"You look sad." Sherlock turned to the woman, she was staring at him with intent. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Just because someone doesn't go around smiling doesn't mean they are sad."

The old woman patted his leg causing him to tense up, Sherlock moved his leg away. She smiled at his obvious discomfort. "No but your eyes are sad, I have never seen such sad eyes."

Sherlock snorted and turned to look at a few kids playing in the snow, was he sad? How could he be sad when he refused to feel?

"I'm Edna, you're that Sherlock Holmes bloke right?" Sherlock looked at Edna suspicious look, who was this woman? Edna grinned her cloudy brown eyes crinkled, "How do you know who I am?"

"I'm old, not dead, dear." Sherlock studied her, she was maybe ninety and from the looks of her clothes and hair there was no one to take care of her. She had a smudge of her lipstick on her face which meant that when she looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't see herself well.

"If there is something you want to know young man, you could just ask instead of trying deduce me?" Sherlock sat back and stared at the woman in wonder, how did she know that was what he was doing? Edna smiled tightly, she was looking in the distance. "You're not the only one who knows how to deduce, I can tell by the way you're sitting that your confused and the hunched shoulders show me that you are not happy about it. Probably because you have convinced yourself that you're better off not feeling."

Sherlock was confused now and a little intrigued, Edna was like an anomaly to him. She was something that he was very interested in finding out.

"I want to tell you you're wrong. To feel is your best weapon Sherlock. Emotions are not the enemy, if anything they will help you to do the right thing." Sherlock snorted again and Edna wacked his shoulder, "Stop snorting, it is undignified."

"You're sitting here telling me to feel, do you have any idea what emotions have done to me? How they have screwed my life up?" Sherlock said his voice loud enough to see people looking at him strangely, "So you say, but have you thought that all those things you have experienced have lead you to this moment? Have lead you to who you were meant to be?"

Sherlock crossed his legs and looked away from Edna, "You are not a machine Sherlock, God did not make you that way."

Sherlock could have laughed, he didn't need an old woman talking to him about God. "Then maybe He shouldn't have made me at all."

Edna frowned but didn't talk, she was watching him again. "You're in love, maybe she will help you in ways you cannot help yourself."

Sherlock was getting tired of this game, "Why don't you leave me alone?" He snapped, the old woman smiled, "Because, you don't need to be alone right now. You need someone to talk to."

Edna watched him with a sad look, "She is sick isn't she?"

"How do you know that?" Edna pointed to the visitor's pass to the Cancer Centre that Sherlock had forgotten to take off after the appointment. Sherlock ripped it off and crumbled the blasted thing. "Cancer is a rough thing to go through. I lost my husband to pancreatic cancer."

Sherlock watched Edna, there was no sadness in her face only acceptance. "It was a long time ago dear, I have long ago accepted his death. Though it was one of the hardest things I have ever done."

Sherlock leaned his back against the bench and pressed his hands to his face, who the hell was this woman?

"I was like you Sherlock, that is why your case interested me. I remember reading about your death in the paper but I knew you weren't really dead." Sherlock couldn't help the snort that escaped, it earned him another whack.

"I used to think the emotions were weakness, that they weren't worth my time. I was a scientist back when women weren't really allowed in the field. Most the time I walked around like a machine. What people didn't realized was my brain didn't process things the normal way, it was like everything was in fast forward." Sherlock could definitely identify with that, at times his thoughts were so chaotic that he had a hard time sorting them. That was why he turned to drugs when he was younger, they helped slow his brain down long enough for him to rest.

"I ended up becoming an alcoholic, then I met Matthew." Edna's smile was soft, "He helped me get clean, when I was around him I realized my thought process wasn't so chaotic. That I didn't get as bored as I often use to. I became human and once I realized that wasn't a fault I enjoyed it. Matthew didn't ruin my life he taught me how to live it, just like your girl will teach you. If you're willing to let her." Sherlock stood up suddenly, he didn't want to talk about this anymore especially with stranger.

"You're a crazy old woman!" Sherlock snapped, he didn't mean to but things were getting way out of his comfort level. "Yes I suppose I am, but aren't all high functioning sociopaths a little on the crazy side?"

Sherlock was about to leave when Edna got up and just walked off. Sherlock watched her waddle to the nearest bus stop and wait. She didn't acknowledge those around her, only waited.

"She is crazy!" He snapped, he pulled his coat tighter around himself and decided to go ahead and go talk to Lestrade. At least that would get his mind off such a strange encounter. Sherlock shook his head, that woman really got to him. He would have to go inside his brain later and delete the memory. It really unnerved him. Sherlock looked back at the bus stop but Edna was gone. "Crazy!" He snapped again then left the park far behind.

* * *

**This was a strange chapter to write, I have no idea where Edna came from. She just popped into my head and would not leave me alone, not until I wrote her down. I kind of liked her though, crazy old woman. I thought this would be a good chapter to grow Sherlock's character a bit, of course Sherlock being Sherlock probably won't take anything from it ;0) **


	11. Part Eleven

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

The C Word: Part Eleven

When Sherlock returned home it was to find Molly sleeping on the couch and John was nowhere to be seen. He look at Molly and his mouth turned up at the sides, it wasn't a real smile but it was close. Sherlock walked over to the coffee table and sat down on it, he thought about what Edna had said. Could Molly really teach him to be more human? Did he really want that?

For so long he had fought against it, growing up had been hard for him. Sherlock had been to multiple psychiatrists to try and help him through his condition. It wasn't until he accepted himself for what he truly was did he no longer feel bad about himself. Sherlock taught himself how to not feel, he deleted everything that had to do with feeling and went on his way.

Somehow though, Molly had broken down his wall. She had restored the feelings and there was nothing Sherlock could do about it. He could delete them again but the idea of hurting Molly made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Stop staring at me, I am trying to sleep!" Molly murmured, she cracked open her eyes and yawned sleepily. The sleepy smile made him happy, "I'm sorry."

"Would you like to join me?" Molly asked as she stretched her tired muscles, Sherlock knew he should say no but instead he was shedding his coat and was laying behind Molly with his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. For the first time in years Sherlock slept soundly, there were no nightmares, no chaotic thoughts. Just sleep, and it finally felt right.

X-X-X-X

When John walked into the flat he never expected to see Sherlock and Molly spooning on the couch, it was too normal. He watched them for a moment before turning to Mary, she was smiling at the couple.

"Is Sherlock snoring?" Mary asked causing John to laugh, he had never heard the detective snore. In fact that was the first time he had ever seen him completely out. Except the time when he had been drugged by Irene Adler, but that had been different.

"Let's leave them be and start the dinner. I want tonight to be special for Molly" Mary and John took their groceries in to the kitchen. Mary took out the cutting board and began to prepare the things for Shepherd's Pie, Molly's favorite food.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier John? About getting married?" John was browning the meat for the pie, he turned around and smiled. "Of course I did. I know we have only been together for a short time but I feel like I have known you for my whole life. One day I would like to marry you."

Mary felt her cheeks burning, she had felt the same way when she first met John but she didn't want to tell anyone in fear that she sounded desperate.

"I am of course not proposing now, that would be silly. I just wanted you to know I am serious about us. I love you" Mary got up and put her arms around John's waist and gave him a kiss, "I love you too John Watson!"

"You better be careful, you're going to cause me to burn the meat." Mary rolled her eyes and went to grab something out of the fridge, she gasped and slammed the door shut. "I am never going to get used to that!"

John walked over to see what Mary had seen, inside the fridge was a brain. A human brain, John let out a long breath. He would have to talk to Sherlock about getting another fridge, one for just his body parts and experiments. John grabbed what Mary needed and handed it to her. "You know it really is Molly's fault. She indulges him, the whole time she was off work our flat was blissfully without body parts"

The couple continued cooking, there was a playful banter going on in between the two. Everyone once in a while John would swat Mary with a towel because she refused to give him a kiss. It was during this playful time that Molly started coughing. John stared at the couch with a frown, he didn't like sound of it. Someone in her weakened state could get really sick, really fast.

Molly opened her eyes, the cough had woke her up but the smell of Shepherd's pie cooking kept her awake. The sound of Sherlock softly snoring in her ear make her smile, she tried to slowly detangle herself from the detective but he only tightened his arms. Molly rolled over to face him, he was sleeping so peacefully that she was almost afraid to wake him. If she didn't need to pee so bad she would have let him sleep.

"Sherlock..." Sherlock groaned and a small frown appeared on his face but he didn't wake up. "Sherlock!"

After the second time he still didn't wake up so Molly rolled back over and forcefully rolled out of his arms. Sherlock groaned at the sudden lack of Molly, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was blinking rapidly as if he was trying to get his eyes to work properly.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Sherlock stretched, causing a moan to escape his mouth. He felt good, he hadn't slept that well in a very long time. In fact he never really remembered sleeping so well, not even when he was on drugs.

"You snore Sherlock!" Sherlock sat up and glared at Mary, why was she talking to him? Mary wrinkled her forehead but continued to help cook dinner. A series of coughs from the bathroom make Sherlock turn his head, he had told her standing in the cold would make her sick.

"Are you ok Molly?" He yelled from his place on the couch, Molly didn't answer right away and he stood up. "Molly?"

"I'm fine Sherlock! You and John worry too much." Sherlock almost snorted, he didn't worry. It wasn't in his vocabulary. Sherlock knew it was a lie even before he thought it. He did worry, he worried about John and he especially worried about Molly. Sherlock took in her tired face, it was a little on the pale side. He would have to keep an eye on her, make sure she wasn't going to get sick.

"We worry because we care Molly. Your immune system is low now and your body can't fight infection's as well as it used to." John said, he had just put a pot of water on the stove to boil the potatoes. "I know John, I understand." She snapped earning a look from Mary and a smile from Sherlock. She walked over to the latter and leaned her head on his chest, Sherlock's arms went around her comfortably.

Molly inhaled Sherlock's sent and looked up at him, she loved Sherlock so much it hurt. She just wished she could really show him without him freaking out. Sherlock glanced down at her, he gave her a quick peck before letting her go. "I'll miss seeing you every day."

Sherlock frowned at the words that Molly said, "Where are you going?"

"Back to my flat, I am only staying here while I recovered from surgery. Well I am recovered and my flat is closer to St. Barts." He didn't like the idea of Molly leaving 221B Baker Street, in fact he hated the idea. How would he be able to make sure she was alright? What if something happened to her and no one noticed it until it was too late?

"I think you should stay here until your treatments are over." Sherlock said looking at John for back up, when the doctor didn't give him any he glared. "Sherlock, I think what I need is to get back to normal. The sooner I get back into my routine the better."

Sherlock didn't say anything else on the matter, he didn't agree but obviously his opinion didn't matter to Molly.

"So, what is a human brain doing in the fridge?" Mary asked trying to change the subject, she could feel the tensions rising. Sherlock looked at her strangely, "There is a human brain in the fridge?"

John and Mary looked at Sherlock with surprise, if it wasn't Sherlock's brain then whose was it? Molly smiled awkwardly while playing with the hem of her shirt. "It's actually there because I needed do some last-minute tests on it."

Sherlock walked over to the fridge and pulled the brain out, it was a little gray and diseased. "Sherlock put it back! It needs to stay cold!"

Sherlock put the brain in the fridge and turned to Molly, oh how he loved that woman. He strode across the kitchen back to where she was standing and kissed her fiercely.

"Leave it to Sherlock to get off on dismembered body parts." Mary remarked causing John to laugh, he loved seeing the two of his friends so happy and if he had to endure strange, smelly, decomposing things, then so be it. He would gladly endure it.

* * *

**I hate the this chapter took me about three hours to write. I couldn't get it right! I hate it when I get on a roll, like last night, and then the next day everything goes splat! It is so disappointing! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know!**

**(Since I could PM you) Becca K. - Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad you think I am doing a great job! I really appreciate it! **


	12. Part Twelve

Disclaimer: The character and the show belong to someone far more intelligent then myself.

The C Word: Part Twelve

Sherlock was exhausted, the last time he slept was during the little nap he took with Molly a week and a half ago. His body wanted to sleep but his mind wouldn't stop. Finally Sherlock jumped out of his bed in frustration, he pulled on some pajamas and went to find his coat. This was getting ridiculous, he barely needed sleep but a week and a half without any sleep at all was too much for Sherlock.

He had tried everything except sleeping pills, there was no way he was going to risk taking medicine for it. There was one thing he hadn't tried, sleeping with Molly. Sherlock thought about the last good sleep he had and it was with Molly. He grabbed his coat and set off with determination, he was going over to Molly's. He was going to go get some sleep.

Molly wasn't completely sure what had woke her up at first then as if on cue someone started banging on her door. She looked at the clock, it was two in the morning, who would be bothering her at two in the morning. Molly shook her head, Sherlock would. She stumbled out of the bed and walked quickly to her door opened it slightly. Sherlock was on the other side, he had purple bags under his eyes and he looked terrible.

"I need to sleep with you!" Molly's stood there for a moment, her tired brain trying to process what he had just said to her.

"I'm sorry Sherlock but my doctor hasn't released me for sex yet and I am not ready for that kind of step, I'm saving myself." Molly explained in a monotone voice before yawning loudly.

"I'm not talking about sex! I need to actually sleep with you, in your bed." Sherlock looked desperate and Molly sighed, there was no telling him no, not when he was like this. She opened the door wider revealing what she was wearing. She was in a pair of pajama shorts and an over sized shirt, Sherlock was pretty sure it was his.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked suddenly and Molly yawned again, she nodded before turning around and walking back toward the bedroom.

"Lock the door Sherlock." Molly said over her shoulder before disappearing out of sight. Sherlock hesitated only for a moment, the last time he slept in Molly's bed he had been substantially hurt. It wasn't the best memories of his life.

Sherlock walked into the room and smiled, Molly was already back in bed her bald head snuggled against the pillow. He took off his scarf and coat then slid into the bed, instantly he felt his muscles relax. It felt right, Sherlock felt like he belong there. The detective let out a long breath before snuggling in close to Molly, he put his arms around her waist.

"Goodnight Molly" He said softly, he didn't get a response since Molly was fast asleep. He soon followed suit, his mind finally left him alone.

X-X-X-X

Molly woke up the next morning a little confused, her pillow had gone hard during the night. She blinked her eyes open smiled at the sound of Sherlock softly snoring in her ear. She looked up at him with her chin still on his chest. The man looked so peaceful, she glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that it was almost nine in the morning.

As much as she didn't want to get up she had to use the restroom, she tried to slowly slide out of bed but Sherlock's arms tightened around her. She could help but giggle at the frown on his face.

"Where are you going?" He grumbled opening an eye to look at her, she could tell that he was wide awake now. It was funny how fast that man could wake up.

"I have to use the restroom." She replied and Sherlock grudgingly let her go. "Thank you!"

Sherlock watched Molly walk out of the room and he stretched his body, he finally felt more himself. His brain was no longer trying to bust out of his head though his thoughts were still going at a high-speed. He slowly got out of bed himself and grabbed his coat and scarf. He reached in to his pocket to check his phone, he had six missed messages, all starting around four in the morning.

**Sherlock, I need your help with a case. - GL**

**Where are you Sherlock, Lestrade is looking for you- JW**

**Sherlock? Where the hell are you? -JW**

**Am I to assume you will not be helping me with this case? -GL**

**Hello? SHERLOCK? -JW**

**Are you dead? If you're not dead then I will kill you myself! -JW **

Sherlock rolled his eyes are John's over dramatics, he then thought about Lestrade. He had let the man down because of his selfish need to sleep. Sherlock didn't want to leave Molly but a case was calling his name. He just hoped that Lestrade hadn't figured it out yet. Sherlock almost laughed out loud at the thought, Lestrade closing a case without Sherlock was absurd.

"Are you leaving?" Molly asked walking back into the room, Sherlock held up his phone as if it answered the question. It did of course, Molly knew that he had a case. Sherlock flung his coat around his pajama clad body and grinned at her.

"Yes, but I wanted to thank you for last night." Sherlock said stepping closer to Molly, who looked confused.

"I didn't really do anything." She replied, Sherlock bent down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"You were there, that was all you needed to do." Molly smiled and hugged him before pushing Sherlock toward the bedroom door.

"Go get the bad guy Sherlock!" She exclaimed patting him on the butt, Sherlock raised an eyebrow at her. She was in a playful mood, she had gotten the first good night's sleep since she was diagnosed with cancer.

Sherlock headed toward the door and when he reached it he turned back, "I will back tonight." He said with a wink before leaving her alone in the flat. Molly shook her head and then began to get ready for her appointment with Dr. van Doornink. She had promised John that she would go to the doctor and get her cough checked out so that was what she was going to do.

X-X-X-X

Molly had just got home from the doctor, she had a touch of bronchitis but Dr. van Doornink didn't seem overly worried. He did put her some high-powered antibiotics to try and keep it from turning in to something worse.

When Molly walked in to her flat her phone began to ring, she pulled the silver mobile out of her purse. She was surprised to see it was John.

"I don't know where Sherlock is." She said putting her purse down on the table by her door, she was tired, her feet her and all the wanted was to go lay down.

"Molly..." Something in John's voice made her stop mid stride to the couch, it was like he was barely holding himself together.

"What's wrong John? What happened?" Molly went back toward the door and grabbed her purse, her heart was beating hard against her ribs. "John?"

"Sherlock's been shot, you might want to come to the hospital." Molly felt sick, she got some information from John before grabbing a cab. By the time she had gotten to the hospital her head was swimming. Lestrade met her at the door and was looking at her with a guilty face.

"This is all my fault, I am so sorry!" Lestrade said softly. Molly looked at him, she put hand on his arm more for her comfort then his. Lestrade didn't say anything else but led her back to where they were working on Sherlock. John was in the hall, his eyes were blood-shot from crying and he met Molly half way.

"How is he? Is he going to be ok?" John was crying again and Molly felt her stomach drop, was she too late? Was he gone? She felt herself start to hyperventilate.

"He is alive, but he has lost a lot of blood. They don't know if he will make it." Molly's vision blurred, she thought about that morning and how great it was to wake up in his arms. Would she ever get to feel his arms around her again?

Molly felt John pull her into an embrace, she tucked her face into his neck and sobbed, this wasn't happening. This was just a really bad nightmare!

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I have a method to my madness, I think. Please review and let me know what your think. I will try and get another chapter up so you guys won't be in suspense too long! Please forgive me!**


	13. Part Thirteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Edna, which she is pretty awesome so I am happy.

**The C Word: Part Thirteen**

Molly was watching Sherlock's chest move up and down, she was trying to reassure herself that he was going to be alright. It was luck that the bullet hit his shoulder and missed all the bones and major arteries. He had lost a lot of blood though and that was what the doctors were worried about.

"Stop watching me." His voice was gravely and Molly's heart pounded so loud that she was sure Sherlock could hear it. She let out a relieved breath as Sherlock opened his beautiful eyes. What she wasn't ready for was the coldness coming from them. It had been a long time since he looked at her like that.

"What are you doing here? You should be at home!" Sherlock snapped and Molly bit her lip nervously. She didn't like the way his voice sounded.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up." She said softly, her voice had a little quiver in it and Sherlock scoffed at her.

"What help is that? You're just harming yourself by not getting rest or eating. I can hear your stomach from here." Sherlock's voice was cruel and Molly wasn't sure why. "Go away Molly, I don't want you here."

Molly was sure the hospital could hear her heart shatter. She got up from the chair shaking, she patted his hand and walked slowly out of the room. She passed John, who by the look he gave her, heard the whole thing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John snapped, he stopped short as he saw Sherlock sobbing in the bed, his good arm was thrown over his eyes. The doctor wasn't sure what to do so he looked around for a moment then went to sit down beside the bed, to wait until Sherlock was done.

"Why did you treat Molly like that?" John asked once the sobbing stopped, it made him uncomfortable to see Sherlock lose it.

"Because I love her too much." Sherlock's voice was weak but the words were strong. John made a face at his friend.

"You sent her away, and hurt her because you love her too much? That doesn't make any bloody sense!" John snapped, a couple in the hall looked in the room as they passed.

"The victim, she looked so much like Molly. I couldn't do my job because all I could think about was Molly laying there. John, I didn't even realize the murderer was still there. I should have realized that." Sherlock explained, he remembered the pain of seeing the woman lying there raped and beaten. She had looked so much Molly. He still experienced a pain in his stomach when he thought about it.

"So let me get this straight. You love Molly so much you can't do your job?" John asked in a calm voice. Sherlock nodded, his eyes still had tears in them.

"You're an idiot Sherlock Holmes! An Idiot!" John yelled, Sherlock winced at the sound, his head was pounding and the crying hadn't helped.

"You don't understand John. This is who I am, I don't need anyone else. They will only get hurt or get in the way." Sherlock snapped, he wasn't so sure of the fact anymore. The look of heart-break on Molly's face made him nauseous.

"You're wrong, you need Molly, you need me, and you need Mrs. Hudson, at least. Otherwise you wouldn't have "**died**" for us. Stop doing this to yourself before you kill Molly." John's words stung Sherlock, he didn't think about how all this would affect Molly, especially in her current state. Could it really kill her?

"Listen to the man, he is smart." Edna said from the doorway. Sherlock looked at the woman in surprise. How did she get there?

"Nana!" Mary exclaimed as she ran into the room. "I'm so sorry! I had to bring my Nana to get some test and thought that I would stop by. I didn't think she would run off and come here by herself. John and Sherlock this is my Nana, Edna."

"We've met." Sherlock's voice was dry, John and Molly looked at the two of them and Edna tried to look innocent.

"Nana? Did you leave the home again?" Mary asked with her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault they are not observant." Edna responded with a wink, she walked over and sat down in the chair that John vacated for her.

"John is right, you are an idiot." She told Sherlock, he was staring at her with astonishment. Edna shook her head at him, she turned to Mary and John. "Can I have a moment with him?"

At first John looked ready to protest but Mary just smiled and pulled him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked, his voice was so cold it could have frozen a penguin. Edna wasn't fazed though, she just glared at him.

"I saw your sick friend crying her eyes out on the way here. Your breaking her far more than the cancer ever could." Sherlock winced, the woman's words cut into him.

"I couldn't do my john. I can't have any distractions." Sherlock explained, he wasn't ready for the smack he got on the chest. He cried out in pain and glared at Edna.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You're looking at it from the wrong perspective." Edna snapped, she was getting fed up with Sherlock's stubbornness.

"And what perspective should I be looking at it from?" He asked, his voice was sarcastic but his eyes were pleading, he needed answers. Sherlock felt helpless and he hated it.

"You think your girlfriend is a distraction, you should think of her as motivation." Edna explained, "You should be motivated to get these scum off the streets to protect her. Make London a better place for her."

Edna knew she was finally getting somewhere with Sherlock. She watched his face scrunch up and she knew he was processing the information to see if it would actually work.

"So I should use my feelings for Molly to motivate myself to do a case? I never needed motivation before." He said as Edna smiled.

"You were never in love before. Let Molly help you." Edna patted Sherlock's hand, she got up and grabbed the mobile from a tray. Sherlock didn't realize that it had been there.

"Call her." Sherlock grabbed the phone but shook his head, he needed to see her face to face. Edna grinned as if she understood what he was thinking. She winked at him before opening the door, which caused John and Mary to fall inside.

"Serves you two right. Are you ready Mary?" Mary laughed apologetically at John before getting up. She grabbed Edna's arm and helped her out of the door. John watched them go as he got up and dusted himself off. When the two woman were gone John began to say something but the sound of Mary's raised voice caught his attention.

"Nana? Are you ok? Someone help!" John ran out of the door and Sherlock took his chance. He ripped the IV out of his arm before sliding out of the room undetected. Edna was a really interesting old woman. Sherlock wouldn't mind seeing her again.

**I am convinced that Sherlock is superman,my evidence is as follows: In A Study in Pink he gets hit by a car, he rolls and just keeps running. THEN he jumps off a very tall building and survives. HE IS SUPERMAN! Anyways here is Edna back by popular demand! I am so glad you guys loved her, I think she is everything I want to be when I grow old! :)**


	14. Part Fourteen

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, would I be writing fan fiction... wait...I probably would...NEVERMIND...I don't own anything!

The C Word Part Fourteen

Molly couldn't stop crying, how did she ever convince herself that Sherlock really loved her? Today made it so obvious that he didn't want her around. How could she have been so stupid. Molly was laying on the couch snuggling with Stormaggedon and Toby, she had no energy to get up and do anything. She was almost asleep when a loud bang sounded on her door.

Molly heaved a large sigh and got up to open the door, she really didn't want any company. Molly opened the door and her mouth dropped open. Sherlock was leaning against the door jamb.

"What are you doing here?" Molly nearly screamed, he was in pain that much was obvious. Sherlock didn't say anything he just pushed off the jamb, he grabbed Molly's hand before gently pulled her to him.

"I'm so sorry for the things I said. Please forgive me." Molly wanted to be mad at Sherlock. She wanted to slammed the door in his face but her heart betrayed her. Instead she found herself kissing him with all the emotions she had locked inside. When Sherlock finally pulled away she groaned which made Sherlock chuckle.

"I love you Molly" Sherlock said softly, Molly's smile slowly faded and she stared at him. She never thought she would ever hear those words coming out of Sherlock's mouth.

"I love you too, but don't you dare treat me like that again. My heart can't take much more." Molly warned as she glared at Sherlock. He raised his good hand and cupped her cheek.

"I can't promise that I won't snap, sometimes I can't control it. I just need you to know I don't mean it. Not when it comes to you." Sherlock explained, the moment however was ruined by the sound of Molly's phone ringing. She went to answer it and Sherlock came inside closing the door behind him.

Molly listened to the person on the phone, her look of disbelief grew as she turned to look at Sherlock. He was grimacing.

"He's here,come get him." Molly hung up and put her hands on her hips.

"You brought an old woman into your little shenanigans?" Molly demanded as she walked to Sherlock and sat down beside him.

"Don't underestimate Edna, she may be old but damn, that woman is good." Sherlock said before explaining the whole episode to Molly, including the advice she gave him. Molly was giggling non-stop toward the end.

"Remind me to get that woman a thank-you card." Molly smiled at him, Sherlock stared down at her with a serious face.

"We'll make sure we invite her to the wedding." His voice and eyes were serious but Molly didn't know exactly what to think. Sherlock grinned then, "We will get married eventually, not now of course but sometime in the future."

Molly smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, she should have been upset that he was so sure of her but she wasn't. Molly loved the idea that one day he wanted to get married. One day that he was willing to be joined with her forever.

"Did you ever go to the doctor?" Sherlock voice broke through her bubble of happiness, she nodded.

"I'm on antibiotics for bronchitis." She explained making Sherlock feel better. He had been so worried that she was going to have pneumonia or something else equally or more dangerous.

"I don't want you to come back to the hospital with me." He said but the hurt look on Molly's face made him hold his hand up. "That came out wrong. I want you there with me but I don't think you should be up there all the time. It isn't good for you to be around so many sick people."

Molly agreed not to spend all her time at the hospital. They were talking about Sherlock's earlier case when John pounded on the door, he didn't wait for an answer before he walking in, he was obviously very angry.

"How dare you!" John yelled and Sherlock looked at Molly for help. She just sat there with a smirk on her face, he brought this on himself.

"I needed to talk to Molly. Now I am ready to go back. How is Edna?" Sherlock asked getting off the couch wincing at the pain.

"She was miraculously fine after such a dramatic fall." John snapped, he nodded at Molly who waved at him. It was amazing how big of a jerk Sherlock could be but then turn around and do something incredibly sweet like escape a hospital to apologize to Molly in person. That was the only reason John felt the need to forgive the detective.

Molly watched the men leave and smiled, it was going to be an interesting relationship and Molly wouldn't have it any other way.

X-X-X-X

One week of Sherlock's whining was all John could take. The detective was either bored or couldn't sleep. It was midnight on the seventh day after Sherlock was release from the hospital that John finally had enough. Sherlock had been throwing books at the ceiling so that it would wake him up.

That was why John was standing outside Molly's flat at midnight. When she opened the door he couldn't help but think of how terrible that she looked. Then he remembered that she had chemo that morning. She always looks awful on Chemo days.

"Sorry to wake you but I need you to move back to Baker Street or I will kill Sherlock." Molly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"Grab Toby and put him in his box. I'll go pack a bag." That was something he loved about Molly. She didn't ask too many questions and would do anything for someone she loved.

On the way back to Baker Street John was trying to explain exactly what Sherlock was doing. Molly couldn't help but giggle.

"I really appreciate you coming over. You are the only one who can calm him down." John explained as the cab pulled up to 221B. They got out and climbed the stairs, they could hear Sherlock yelling and John groaned.

"He is going to wake everyone up!" John complained, Molly handed John her bag and went up the rest of the stairs quickly. She stomped into Sherlock's room where he was still throwing things at the ceiling.

When Sherlock saw Molly her let out a long breath, the look of relief on his face made her heart flutter.

"What are doing here?" He asked innocently, he watched her shed her outer clothes revealing her pajamas, then she climbed in to the bed.

"John came and got me. It was either me or John was going to strangle you." Molly explained as she snuggled under his waiting arm. Sherlock rested his cheek on her head.

"I'm glad he finally got the message." Sherlock said causing Molly to laugh.

"You could have called." Molly pointed out and Sherlock chuckled, she loved the vibration it caused against her cheek.

"My phone was in my coat. Besides this was more fun." Molly shook her head and closed her eyes, she was tired and really wanted to sleep. "Goodnight Molly."

Sherlock kissed the top of her head, finally he would be able to get some sleep. Sherlock closed his eyes and smiled, it was amazing how Molly just made everything better.

**Sherlock needed to be shot to grown him as a character. Sorry if I scared everyone and sorry if this was a little rushed and awkward. I'm getting tired and wanted it posted tonight! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **


	15. Part Fifteen

Disclaimer: I only own Edna that is all. She is a pretty awesome thing to own, though.

The C Word: Part Fifteen

Molly Hooper was nervous, she couldn't seem to keep her hands still. Today was the day she found out, after months of chemotherapy, if she was in remission. She looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that the jeans and red silk blouse she was wearing didn't work so she began to search for something else.

"Molly! You look nice, we need to go or we'll be late." Mary said walking through the bedroom door, she looked around and shivered. "Sherlock's room is so normal. So normal that it's creepy."

Molly laughed at her friend's uncomfortable face, Molly had pretty much moved in since Sherlock decided he couldn't sleep without her. She didn't dare tell Mary what was actually in the closet. Molly pulled the silk blouse off and grabbed one of Sherlock's shirts. He was on a case that had taken him away for almost a week and couldn't come to her appointment so she wanted a piece of him with her. It comforted her.

"You're so cute Molly. I don't see how you put up with Sherlock. I would have murdered him by now." Mary said with a little laugh as soon as she saw Molly put on Sherlock's purple dress shirt. Molly rolled up the sleeves, it was big on her but Molly felt ten times better wearing it.

"I put up with him because I love him." Molly explained as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. Mary followed her and soon they were both on the way to the doctors. Molly pulled out her phone, there was still no text from Sherlock and it made her sad. She really wished he could have been there but she also understood the importance of the case. She had been the one that preformed the autopsy on the little girl.

Molly still had nightmares about it, she knew Sherlock would find the monster who hurt that poor baby. She put her phone away and looked out the window.

"John called me this morning to see how we were. He said Sherlock was getting close. Apparently this murderer is more clever than most." Molly loved Mary, she really did but she didn't like Mary reminding Molly about the danger Sherlock was in or the fact he didn't call her like John did.

Molly didn't respond and Mary picked up on her lack of interest and decided to change the subject. Mary rubbed the diamond ring on her left finger and let out a long breath. They were almost to the hospital when she dropped a bombshell on Molly.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice sounded worried, Molly looked at her best friend with a smile. She had a pang of jealousy but she quickly pushed that away, she would be happy for Mary and John.

"That's great!" Molly's smile faded when she saw the look on Mary's face, it wasn't a happy look. "Does John know?"

Mary shook her head as the car pulled up to the hospital, they both got out and walked toward the cancer centre. Molly looped her arm with Mary's trying to comfort the woman.

"I don't want to tell John, we never really talked about children." Mary explained and Molly felt another pang, her smile only wavered a bit.

"John would be thrilled, you two are getting married I think children are pretty normal." Molly was proud about how normal she made her voice sound, she wanted to change the subject. She didn't want to think about this anymore. "Now if it were I that was pregnant I think I would have a legitimate fear. Can you imagine Sherlock as a father?"

Molly nearly lost her breath as she pictured Sherlock holding a small dark haired child with his eyes. Mary stopped walking and looked at her friend with a look of horror.

"I'm so sorry Molly, I didn't think." Mary said trying to figure out what to say. Molly forced a smile and waved a hand, she didn't trust herself to talk. This was a subject that Molly tried to avoid at all times, it just depressed her.

"Don't worry about it Mary. You're having a baby, with John, that is great news. You should tell him as soon as he gets home." Molly replied once she got a hold on her emotions, she grabbed Mary again and they started walking toward the centre. Mary was rattling on about something to do with her biology class and Molly nodded every so often, not really listening.

When the two women got to the centre and they were taken straight back to the doctor's office. Molly and Mary sat down in the chairs opposite the doctor's desk. Molly pulled out her mobile waiting for Dr. van Doornink to come in. Molly saw that she had a text from Sherlock.

**Case closed, Any news? - SH**

**I'm waiting for Dr. van Doornink to come. Will you be home soon? I miss you. -Molly**

**Yes. Miss you too. -SH**

Molly smiled down at her phone, just with a few simple words he was able to make her feel ten times better. She barely got her mobile back in her pocket when Dr. van Doornink came in to the office. He shook both of their hands and went to sit behind her desk.

"Good morning Molly, how are you feeling?" His voice was a low rumble and instantly she felt nauseous.

"Alright, just ready to know what the next step is." Her voice had a slight tremor as Dr. van Doornink opened her file and read it for a few moments. He then looked up with a small smiled.

"You're in remission Molly. " Molly felt her whole world shift, she had heard the exact words she wanted to hear but she couldn't believe it. Molly closed her eyes as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks. "Molly, there is a chance the cancer can return so that is why I need to see you every three months for about two years and then twice a year after that."

"Thank you Dr. van Doornink, I don't what to say." Molly said wiping her tears with a tissue from the doctor's desk. Dr. van Doornink smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"You don't have to say anything. This is the part of the job I love, this is why I do what I do." He explained, Molly stood up and walked around the desk and hugged her doctor. She knew it wasn't proper but she didn't care. She was so happy. Dr. van Doornink laughed and hugged her back before letting her go. Molly reminded him of a daughter he had, that was why he took Molly's case so personal.

Molly blushed at her actions and backed away, she turned to Mary who was smiling widely. she had her phone out.

"Don't tell John yet. I want Sherlock to be the first to know. I want to tell him in person." Molly said and Mary put her phone away. Molly turned back to Dr. van Doornink. "May I go now?"

All Molly could think about was getting home and telling Sherlock, she reached into her pocket again and smiled.

**Well? Any news? - SH**

She didn't answer him, she would be home soon to tell him. She was told to stop by reception to get an appointment set for her follow up. Molly felt her phone go off and she couldn't stop smiling.

**Home. News? - SH**

Molly giggled, she knew he was probably getting frustrated but she really wanted to tell him in person. She wanted to tell him eye to eye.

"Ready to go Molls?" Mary asked holding the door open for her, Molly grinned at Mary.

"Let's go home. Sherlock is waiting for me."

**Sorry there wasn't really any Sherlock in this one but I figured they couldn't be together ALL the time. ;0) There will be one more chapter and then maybe an epilogue. I am sad that it is ending, but a little relieved. I've been scared that I wouldn't ever finish it. Pleas review and tell me what you think?**


	16. Part Sixteen

Disclaimer: It is not mine.

The C Word: Part Sixteen

Sherlock was staring at his phone waiting for a response from Molly but there was nothing. He sent another text but still no response. Sherlock didn't like the worry raging in his head, he was still trying to get used to feeling emotions.

"Sherlock calm down, I am sure she is just with the doctor. You can't be on the phone in the office." John remarked as Sherlock began pacing. Sherlock just wanted Molly back where he could see her, touch her and smell her. He hadn't slept or ate anything in over a week, he needed her and she wasn't there. Now she wasn't answering his texts.

"I think Mary is pregnant." John said quietly, Sherlock looked up from his phone and nodded. "Of course you already knew that."

"Yes, but I figured she would tell you. I suppose it is a good thing?" Sherlock muttered as he turned to watch for Molly out of the window.

"I suppose, we never really talked about it. I like the idea." John said with a small smile, there was a snort from Sherlock.

"Of course you would." Sherlock said as cab drew up in front of the flat, he turned and walked out of the door without so much as another word to John.

Molly was out of the cab when he made it out to her, he studied her face but there was no emotion. Her face was blank until she met his eyes, they were sparkling. He felt a rush of relief flow over him and she jumped into his arms.

"I'm in remission." She said excitedly, she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and she was surprise to see tears in his eyes. She knew he would blink them away and deny they were ever there but she loved him for it.

"Let's take this upstairs!" John exclaimed as he noticed a crowd of spectators beginning to form. Sherlock released Molly and grabbed her hand pulling her into the flat. John and Mary followed them laughing at Sherlock's enthusiasm.

"I will never get used to him like this." John remarked and Molly stopped him before they could enter the flat. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"John, I wanted to tell you something." Mary said softly, John looked at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I already know and I am happy." John said pushing a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, a look of relief crossed Mary's face. John put his arm across her shoulder as they rejoined the other couple upstairs.

Molly and Sherlock were in the kitchen, she was doing the dishes while Sherlock was studying a mummified hand. John stared at the both of them and rolled his eyes. If it were any normal couple the two of them would be all over each other.

"So Molly, do you need me to take John off your hands for the night. So you two can celebrate?" Mary asked, Molly dropped the pain she had been washing which then landed on her toe. Molly was bouncing around with a bright red face.

Mary looked at Molly then to Sherlock who was still looking at the mummified hand. She gasped, there was no way.

"You two haven't had sex? You live together, you sleep in the same bed." Sherlock looked up at Mary with a bored face, before looking back down at the hand.

"Molly made a vow to her father before he died, she promised she would wait for marriage. Not that it is any of your business." Sherlock remarked as he put the hand aside, he took out his phone and sent a text. Molly threw the pot in the sink clearly embarrassed.

"Can we please change the subject?" Molly begged, but John was staring at her as if she was an exhibit in a museum.

"So you're a virgin? How is that even possible? I mean you dated James Moriarty!" John asked in an excited voice, Mary slapped him on the back of the head. "I don't get it! You're over thirty!"

"John! Not everyone thinks about sex constantly, unlike you." Molly snapped, she had her arms across her chest. "All Moriarty and I did was watch Glee and have dinner."

John turned to Sherlock, the detective was making himself busy with another project. A thought dawned on John and his eyes widened.

"Sherlock? Are you..." Sherlock's eyes snapped up, he glared at John who started laughing. "Oh dear, that is going to be one awkward wedding night. I can't say I am surprised."

"Shut up John!" Sherlock snapped his eyes were on Molly who had her face buried in her hands. John instantly felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Molly. I didn't mean to upset you, it's just really rare." Molly lifted her face and glared at John, he sighed and walked over to where Molly was standing.

"Can we just change the subject please?" Molly asked again her eyes were on the floor, something in her stance made him think she was trying to hide something. If it were anyone else he would have been suspicious but this was Molly. Molly was pretty honest, except during the fall but that had been life or death.

The atmosphere became awkward between them all, Molly turned back to the dishes and began to wash them again. Mary grabbed John's arm and pulled him toward the door.

"Well, John is still going to spend the night with me. You two enjoy your alone time." Mary let go of John long enough to go back and give Molly a hug. "I am so happy for you."

John waved and then they both disappeared out of the door, trying to escape the awkwardness. Sherlock waited for a few moments before standing up.

"Do you think they suspected anything?" Molly asked suddenly smiling, Sherlock turned to her and shook his head.

"You covered yourself quite well." Sherlock said pulling Molly to him, Molly bit her lip before putting her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure Sherlock? I mean really sure?" Molly asked, she looked worried about his response and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course I am sure. Are you ready?" Sherlock asked letting his hands drop from her waist.

"Yes, I can't believe we are eloping." Molly said earning a real smile from Sherlock, she loved his smile even if he didn't do it often. Molly gave him a quick kiss before going to get her bag. Life with Sherlock wasn't going to be easy, she would annoy him and he would annoy her. Molly was willing to deal with all of his imperfections, all of his problems because she loved him and now she was going to be his in every way.

A few months ago her life seemed bleak, but now her future was before her with the man she loved. For the first time in a while Molly knew everything was going to be just fine.

**The end... Well there may be an epilogue. I know that Molly being a virgin is pretty far fetched but I know that it is possible for a woman to wait. Also I honestly don't think Sherlock has much experience either, I don't know why but it is just there in my head. Please review and let me know what you think. This was the first multi-chapter story I have ever finished. It is because of you all who read and reviewed. You kept me encouraged to write more so THANK YOU SO MUCH! **


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: If I am having to write this, then obviously I don't own anything except Edna. Edna is mine.

The C Word: Epilogue

Molly sat watching as John and Mary danced their first dance as man and wife. Mary looked beautiful in her white satin dress, even if she was very pregnant, and John looked amazing in his tux.

"I hate weddings!" Sherlock grumbled as he sat down beside Molly, she smiled at him. Her husband was gorgeous in his tux, her heart nearly stopped when she looked at him.

"Good thing you married me then." She replied with a laugh, "Most women want a wedding."

Sherlock studied Molly's face, she knew he was looking for signs of envy but Molly never wanted a wedding. She had no family to invite and she didn't like to be the center of attention. He looked away when he was satisfied that she was happy.

"Yes, a very good thing" He said before a small mischievous smile appeared on his face. "What other woman would let me keep body parts in our flat."

Molly couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, she hid her face as people began to stare. She felt her cheeks burning. Sherlock chuckled at how easy Molly got embarrassed, it used to annoy him but now he thought it was cute.

"Do you know John yelled at me yesterday?" Sherlock asked, he stretched his legs out and managed to look like a sulk child. He was trying to change the subject and get Molly comfortable again.

"What did you do now?" She asked twirling the white gold wedding band around her finger, she loved the feel of it there. It meant she was Sherlock's forever.

"See we were picking up the wedding rings from the jeweler and he asked if I ever got you an engagement ring. I said no that we were already married and he went off on my. Saying something about being an idiot." Sherlock explained and Molly frowned. She had told Sherlock not to worry about it, she didn't really need a ring. "So I bought you one."

Molly stared at Sherlock in shock, he pulled out a black velvet box and slid it over to her. They had been married six months now and he finally bought her an engagement ring. She picked it up slowly then looked at her husband. His face was bland but his eyes were searching, he was worried she wouldn't be happy with it.

Molly opened the box, the ring was a single round cut ruby on a white gold band. It was simple but beautiful.

"How did you know?" She asked as Sherlock picked the ring up and placed it on her finger next to her wedding band.

"The first time I met you, you were doing an autopsy on a woman and you pulled a large diamond ring out of her stomach. You said that you didn't want a diamond ring, they were ugly. You said that a round ruby on a white gold setting would be what you wanted." Sherlock explained, he didn't add that he had wished she would stop rambling and let him get back to his work. Molly bit her lip, she looked at Mary and John, they were both talking with Edna and laughing.

"Do you think they would miss us?" She asked, Sherlock looked at her confused.

"They are only going away for a week, so I doubt it." Sherlock replied clearly not catching on to Molly's real meaning. Molly shook her head and laughed, how could someone so intelligent be so stupid.

"I want you to take me home now." Sherlock looked at her, he was worried he did something wrong. That was when he saw her eyes, they were dilated from desire.

"Oh, ok." He stammered as he stood up, he grabbed Molly's coat and helped her into it. If he had known buying her a ring would get this reaction he would have gotten it when they first got married. He put his hand on the small of her back and Molly felt her pulse quicken. Sherlock was smiling widely as he thought about his next purchase for his wife. He quite liked the response she gave him.

Sherlock wasn't sure how his life ended up like this but for the first time, he knew what it meant to be happy.

**This was just a silly little epilogue, there was no point or reason for it but I really didn't want it to end. SO I have decided to do a s****equel. I wasn't at first but then an Idea has snuck into my head and will not go away! So keep an eye out for The "A" Word. I am sure you guys can figure out what it's all about. :D I really do hope you enjoyed the story, I tried to keep Sherlock as much as in character as possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMNT! I really do appreciate everything, even the small criticisms (You were all very nice about them!), they helped me grow.**


End file.
